justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FetusBatman/For those upset with Ubisoft...
So I was thinking about just how much time and effort Ubisoft puts into their games, and I typed up a HUGE list of every song they have put on the Just Dance Games, JDKids games, ABBA game, BEP game, Michael Jackson game, Smurfs game, and JDDisney Party game. And here it is: Girls Just Want To Have Fun Ring My Bell A Little Less Conversation Cotton-Eye Joe Surfin' Burd Heart of Glass Womanizer Groove is in the Heart Jerk It Out I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) Hot n Cold (Chick Version) Mashed Potato Time Girls & Boys Fame Lump Kids in America Pump Up the Jam I Get Around Le Freak That's the Way (I Like It) Louie Louie Funplex (CSS Remix) Jin-Go-Lo-Ba Dare Bebe Eye of the Tiger Acceptable in the 80s Who Let The Dogs Out? Wannabe Step by Step U Can't Touch This A-Punk Alright (Supergrass) Baby Girl Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Body Movin (Fatboy Slim Remix) Call Me Cosmic Girl Crazy in Love D.A.N.C.E. Dagomba Funkytown Girlfriend Hey Ya Holiday Hot Stuff Idealistic I Got You (I Feel Good) Iko Iko It's Raining Men I Want You Back Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) Jump Jump in the Line Jungle Boogie Katti Kalandal Monster Mash Mugsy Baloney Proud Mary Rasputin Rockafeller Skank S.O.S Satisfaction (ISAK Original Extended) Should I Stay or Should I Go Soul Bossa Nova Sway (Quien Sera) Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) Take Me Out That's Not My Name The Power The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) TiK ToK Toxic Viva Las VEgas Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Walk Like an Egyptian When I Grow Up Firework Pon de Replay Barbie Girl Pump Up The Volume Maniac Born To Be Wild Professor Pumplestickle Crying Blood Down By The Riverside Futebol Crazy Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy/Mark Wallis Remix) Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Nine In The Afternoon It's Not Unusual Chicken Payback Crazy Christmas Skin-To-Skin You Can't Hurry Love Why Oh Why American Boy Come on Eileen Song 2 Spice Up Your Life Here Comes the Hotstepper Moving on Up Airplanes Apache (Jump On It) Are You Gonna Go My Way Baby One More Time Barbra Streisand Beautiful Liar Boogie Wonderland Boom California Gurls Crazy Little Thing Called Love Da Funk Dance All Nite Dynamite E.T Forget You Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Hey Boy Hey Girl I Don't Feel Like Dancin' I'm So Excited I Was Made For Lovin' You Jamaican Dance Jump (For My Love) Kurio ko uddah le jana Land of 1000 Dances Let's Go To The Mall Lollipop (MIKA) Marcia Baila Night Boat To Cairo No Limit Only Girl (In The World) Party Rock Anthem Pata Pata Price Tag Promiscuous Pump It Satellite She's Got Me Dancing Somethin' Stupid Spectronizer Take On Me Teenage Dream Think This Is Halloween Tightrope (Solo Version) Venus Video Killed the Radio Star What You Waiting For Baby Zouk Hungarian Dance No. 5 Mamasita The Master Blaster Baby Don't Stop Now Jambo Mambo Soul Searchin' Twist and Shake It Beat Match Until I'm Blue Touch Me Want Me Dun N' Dusted Cardiac Caress Boomsday Merengue Jungle Drum Call Me Maybe Good Feeling Rock Lobster Disturbia What Makes You Beautiful Hot For Me Asereje (The Ketchup Song) Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) We No Speak Americano Oops!... I Did it Again Beauty and a Beat Everybody Needs Somebody To Love Crazy Little Thing Super Bass Tribal Dance On The Floor Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Never Gonna Give You Up Maneater Run The Show Livin' la Vida Loca You're the First, the Last, My Everything Oh No! I Like It Love You Like a Love Song Crucified Mas Que Nada Some Catchin' Up To Do The Final Countdown Mr. Saxobeat Jailhouse Rock Moves Like Jagger Can't Take My Eyes Off You Make The Party (Don't Stop) Wild Wild West So What Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Superstition (I've Had) The Time of My Life Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Time Warp You Make Me Feel... Brand New Start Good Girl Umbrella Cercavo Amore Diggin' in the Dirt Ain't No Other Man Domino Want U Back Part of Me Gangnam Style Funhouse One Thing Heavy Cross So Glamorous Hit The Lights Oath We R Who We R The Lazy Song Gold Dust Die Young Primadonna Kiss You Just Dance Careless Whisper C'mon She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Flashdance ... What a Feeling Prince Ali Get Lucky Wild Gentleman Blurred Lines Ghostbusters I Will Survive #thatPOWER Limbo The Way Pound The Alarm Love Boat Troublemaker Applause Blame It On The Boogie Feel So Right In The Summertime Fine China Just a Gigolo Where Have You Been Maria Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Moskau Feel This Moment Follow The Leader (Wisin and Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez) YMCA Turn Up The Love Could You Be Loved Starships 99 Luftballons Candy I Kissed a Girl Isidora (Zagreb) Rich Girl It's You Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In Miss Understood Nitro Bot Robot Rock The Other Side Dancando Danse (Pop Version) Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Safe And Sound Waking Up in Vegas Roar Wake Me Up Can't Hold Us We Can't Stop What About Love One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Sexy And I Know It American Girl My Main Girl I Need Your Love Can't Get Enough Don't You Worry Child Timber Rock n Roll The World is Ours Problem Happy The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) Love Me Again Dark Horse Love Is All Me And My Broken Heart I Love It Tetris Walk This Way Let It Go Built For This Bailando Summer Don't Worry Be Happy Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) Black Widow Ain't No Mountain High Enough Get Low Bang Bang Fatima (Enti Mek Toubi) Holding Out for a Hero Birthday Only You (And You Alone) Diamonds She Looks So Perfect XMas Tree Best Song Ever Bad Romance Never Can Say Goodbye You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 4x4 Epic Sirtaki It's My Birthday Burn Mahna Mahna Speedy Gonzales Maps You're On My Mind Addicted To You Till I Find You Papaoutai Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Break Free I Luh Ya Papi Boom Clap India Waale Kiss Kiss All I Want for Christmas Is You Respect Choo Choo TRAIN Cutie Honey Heavy Rotation Jumpin Just Mario Kimi Ni Bump Koi no Dial 6700 Mickey (Hawaii Version) Mister Love Revolution One Night Carnival Sexy Girl survival dAnce ~no cry more~ UFO Valenti Why (Keep Your Head Down) Won't Be Long Age Age Every (K)Night Bo Peep Bo Peep Body & Soul Go Go Summer! I'm Your Man Independent Woman Jet Coaster Love Lovers Again Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! Mickey Mouse March (Eurobeat) PonPonPon POP STAR Ride On Time Rising Sun Samishii Nettaigyo Suirenka We Can Fly We Can't Stop the Music Yeah! Meccha Holiday Acerola Taiso no Uta Dance de Bakon! Dance My Generation Electric Boy EZ DO DANCE FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Flying Get Follow Me Gakuen Tengoku I Wish For You Ikuze! Kaito Shojo Kiss DAtte Hidarikiki Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Love Machine Memeshikute Mite Mite*Kochichi Ninja Re Bang Bang Sansei Kawaii! Tell Your World Tsukematsukeru Angeleyes As Good as New Bang-A-Boomerang Dancing Queen Does Your Mother Know Fernando Head over Heels Hole In Your Soul Honey, Honey I'm a Marionette I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do If It Wasn't for the Nights Knowing Me, Knowing you Lay All Your Love on Me Mamma Mia Money, Money, Money People Need Love SOS Summer Night City Super Trouper Take a Chance on Me The Winner Takes It All Voulez-Vous Waterloo When I Kissed The Teacher All That Jazz Bend & Snap Cabaret Dreamgirls Good Morning Baltimore Just Can't Wait to be King Little Shop of Horrors Luck Be a Lady Lullaby of Broaedway Money, Money My Favorite Things One Night Only Roxie Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Thoroughly Modern Millie We're in the Money You Can't Stop the Beat The Bare Necessities Be Our Guest Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Calling All the Monsters Everything is Not What It Seems Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat Fly to Your Heart Following the Leader Hang In There Baby Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Hey Jessie Hoedown Throwdown I Thought I Lost You I've Got a Dream IT's a Small World The Muppet Show Theme Shake It Up S.I.M.P (Squirrels In My Pants) Something That I Want That's How You Know This Is Me Twist My Hips (Watch Me) Under The Sea We're All in This Together A Year Without Rain (Smurfed) Barbra Streisand (Smurfed) Blame It on the Boogie (Smurfed) Boom Shack-A-Lak Everybody Up Gargamel Go Go Go Get It Higher I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) Just The Way You ARe Living Color Smurfs (Main Title) Smurf This Way Like Whoa More Than a Name Mr. Smurfastastic One of the Boys Smurfberry-licious The Noisy Smurf Very Blue Moon We Have Us I Like to Smurf It Welcome to NY Who Let the Smurfs Out? Walking on Sunshine (Smurfs Version) ABC All Star Alphabet Song Ants Go Marching Beautiful Life Bingo Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Celebration Get The Sillies Out Happy Birthday To You Haven't Met You Yet Here We Go Again Hot, Hot, Hot Hot Potato I Like To Dance I Wanna B With U If You're Happy and You Know It I've Been Working on The Railroad Macarena Magic Mickey MMMBop Naturally Old MacDonald Had a Farm One Time Party in My Tummy Pop Goes the Weasel Shake It Sufin' USA The Hamster Dance Song The Monkey DAnce Wheels on The Bus When The Saints Go Marching In Accidentally in Love Alright (David Choi) Are You Sleeping Barbara Ann Burnin' Up Crocodile Rock Despicable Me Dumb Love Feeling Good Five Little Monkeys Follow the Leader (The Wiggles) Girls Can Too Hand In Hand Heads, Shoulders, Knees & Toes Hokey Pokey Hold Still I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) I'm Gonna Catch You Intuition Itsy Bitsy Spider Jingle Bells Jump Up! The Lion Sleeps Tonight Lollipop (The Chordettes) Love Me On Our Way Party Goes Down Positivity The Robot Song Rocketeer Shake Your Groove Thing The Shimmie Shake! Something That I Want Start All Over Summer School Whip My Hair 7 8 9 A Pirate You Shall Be Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Do You Love Me Fireflies Footloose Fraggle Rock Get Down On It Get Ready to Wiggle Give Your Heart a Break Hickory Dickory Dock Hit Me With Your Best Shot Hit The Lights (Kids Edition) I Like to Move It (Kids Edition) Interstellar Simon Magic Carpet Ride Make It Shine Mary Had A Little Lamp One Thing (Kids Edition) Party In The Kitchen Power Ups Problem (The Monster Remix) Put Your Hearts Up Ready or Not Shout Skip To My Lou The Freeze Game The Hustle The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room Walking On Sunshine We Go Well Together 1 Thing 1, 2 Step Bad Girls Blow the Whistle B.O.B Creep Danger (Been So Long) Day 'n' Nite Down Drop It Like It's Hot Funkdafied Got Your Money Hard Hip Hop Hooray hot in Herre If It Isn't Love Ignition (Remix) International Love It Takes Two It's Tricky Lean Back Lollipop (Lil Wayne ft. Static Major) Look at Me Now Me and U Moment 4 Life Over Rapper's Delight Replay Return of the Mack Run It! Say Aah She Wants to Move So Good Tipsy Vivrant Thing Wild Ones Work Hard, Play Hard You're a Jerk Bad Beat It Billie Jean Black or White Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough Leave Me Alone Smooth Criminal Thriller The Way You Make Me Feel Remember the Time Ghosts Another Part of Me Rock with You Heal the World Wanna Be Startin' Somethin Speed Demon Streetwalker Who Is It Blood on the Dance Floor Will You Be There The Girl Is Mine I Just Can't Stop Loving You They Don't Care About Us Human Nature (This Is It Version) Hollywood Tonight Workin' Day and Night Dirty Diana Dangerous In the Closet Money Scream Earth Song Stranger in Moscow Sunset Driver This Is It Hold My Hand Jam You Rock My World The Best One Yet (The Boy) Boom Boom Pow Cali to New York Disco Club Don't Lie Don't Phunk with My Heart Don't Stop the Party Dum Diddly Everything Wonderful Fashion Beats Hey Mama I Gotta Feeling Imma Be Imma Be (Fast Version) Just Can't Get Enough Let's Get It Started Light Up the Night Love You Long Time Meet Me Halfway My Humps My Style Rock That Body Shut Up Showdown The Situation Smells Like Funk Someday Take It Off They Don't Want Music The Time (Dirty Bit) Whenever Bebot Where Is the Love? Nothing REally MAtters They Don't Want Music Do It Like This Like a G6 Mirrors Pon de Floor Don't Hold Your Breath So any of you going off at Ubisoft for the quality or number of songs on their games, they've really put a huge amount of effort into it. Please be patient with them, because they are a truly great company. (PS: I don't know why I did this but I did so HERE! :p) Category:Blog posts